Keep Calm And Carry On
by copper-28
Summary: Mac and Caroline are together. Caroline finds out something that she didnt really want to, Mac looses his temper and Guy is on the recieveing end of Mac's right hook.
1. Chapter 1

"What if she catches us?" Caroline hissed, clutching Macs jacket sticking close to him as they crept through the empty corridors. Some-one laughed behind them,

"Don't be such a wimp." Guy practically bellowed, the sound echoing off the walls. Mac span round, almost knocking Caroline off her feet to whack Guy over the head.

"OW! Jesus! What was that for?" Guy growled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sue White is still here, we can't let her catch us or she'll…"  
"Do something." Guy finished for him, "I know, I know. I'll be quiet. Promise." He swore, a grin appearing on his face. Mac sighed.

"You know he's going to shout something now right?" Caroline whispered, Mac nodded, taking her hand in preparation.

"MAC'S IN THE CORRIDOR YOU SCOTTISH TWAT!" Guy yelled at the top of his voice. Just along the corridor a door flew open. Mac, Guy and Caroline dived behind a nearby desk, watching from the shadows.

"Well done you wanker." Mac snarled quietly. Guy shrugged, peering fearfully round the corner of the desk.

"Get back!" Caroline warned, throwing herself backwards further into the shadows closely followed by the two men. Out of the door, Sue White appeared. She was wearing what looked like a red cape, a crown and some sort of golden cane.

"Where is my beautiful KING?" She asked the empty corridor. The strangely dressed woman stalked from her office, swinging her cane side to side as she went.. "I know you're here… I heard you…" She growled to the shadows.

"I think we should send Guy as a distraction." Caroline whispered. Guy had a look of pure horror upon his face, about to object. Mac put a hand over his open mouth.

"Shh! You can outrun her. She'll sexually abuse me if she finds us here, we need to get out. If she sees me she won't give up. She's more likely to give up with you. By which time Caroline and I would have gotten out." Mac whispered even quieter than Caroline.

"Why can't Caroline be the distraction?" Guy grumbled.

"Because she'll kill me!" Caroline hissed.

"Come out; come out wherever you are…" Sue chanted, getting closer to their hiding spot. Mac started to panic.

"I'll pay for your drinks for a week!" He barely whispered. Guy smiled, "Deal." He got up from their hiding space in the corner, creeping against the wall, the darkness only just covering him. He stared out towards where Sue was searching, the dimmed lights making her swinging cane look very menacing. "Oh god. Here we go.." Guy thought, breaking his cover and running out towards where the lights had lit up the corridor. "OI! I know where Mac is, and guess what? The poor Scottish bitch doesn't! HA!" He grinned madly, taking in the look on Sues face as she span round to face him. She let out a strangled scream, immediately giving chase, charging towards him like an angry bull. "Shit." Guy yelped, running for his life back the way they had come, towards the street, towards his car, towards his safety.

Mac and Caroline waited until they could no longer hear the screams of Mac's stalker. Caroline slumped back against the wall, giggling silently.

"She reallllly needs to understand that your taken." Caroline laughed harder.

"Taken? Who's taken me?" Mac asked seriously. Caroline stopped laughing abruptly.

"Me! Me! I have! Havn't I?" She asked, panic seeping into her voice. Mac grinned,

"Of course you have you silly woman." Caroline grinned again, slapping his chest playfully.

"Don't bloody do that!" Caroline protested. Mac laughed, standing up from behind the desk. "Come on, I think the coast is clear." He held his hands out to pull Caroline to her feet, keeping possession of one of them; he led her back out into the poorly lit corridor. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he walked quickly over to Sue's office, pausing briefly. "Ready?" He asked under his breath. Caroline nodded slowly. The pair entered the office, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac and Caroline quickly entered the office, heading straight for the computer.

"Right, we need to find the complaints file against Guy, and quickly. I don't know how far she's going to chase him." Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Want me to stand guard?" She asked, hovering nervously by the door. Mac nodded.

"Probably the best idea, if she comes, we hide in the cupboard, Okay?" Mac told her, switching on the computer, drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for it to load. Caroline held the door ajar, peering out into the corridor, searching for any signs of the mad woman. The computer buzzed to life, Mac instantly opening up files, searching for the complaints file. Mac froze, his face draining of colour.

Caroline whipped round, confusion spreading across her face.

"Mac? Mac? What is it?" She questioned, hurrying away from the door to stand next to him. Mac glanced up at her.

"Caroline. You know how Sue hates you?" He asked slowly. Caroline frowned.

"Yes. Because I have you. She's always chatting about some way to kill me, not that she ever would. Would she?" Caroline babbled, her eyes flicking across the computer screen, trying to make sense of the strange diagrams.

"I think she might." Mac whispered. He traced part of the diagram with his finger, looking up at Caroline.  
"The document is called 101 ways to kill Dr Caroline Plod." Caroline looked to Mac, then back at the computer screen, and then back to Mac as the shock of his words slowly sunk in.

"Fuck!" Mac smiled slightly at her reaction.

"I think it would be best if we delete this, don't you?" Caroline glared at him.

"You don't say!" She hissed. Mac laughed, swiftly deleting the bizarre file.

Guy ran for his life, jumping down the flights of stairs. He could hear Sue gaining on him, pushing himself to go faster; he flew out of the doors, sprinting towards his car, with his keys at the ready.

"Come back here donkey face! Where is the lions mane?" Sue shouted at the fleeing figure. Guy ripped open the door of the car, throwing himself in.

"Crazy bitch." Guy muttered breathlessly, starting up the engine.

Sue grumbled under her breath, whipping round to stalk back to her office.

"I can't find the flaming complaints file. Where's that Scottish nutter hidden it?"

Caroline shrugged, leaning against the wall,

"Can we go? I'm supposed to be meeting somebody."

"And who might that be?"

"Oh, you know, just a man." She commented casually. Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, yes you do."  
"How?"

"Well, you work with him."

"Guy? You're going out with Guy? What about us?" Mac asked, panicking.

"No! It's you, I'm going out with you tonight! Don't you remember?"

"Oh shit, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry." Mac apologised repeatedly. Getting up from the computer, Mac closed the small space between them to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him gently kissing her.

Their embrace was rudely interrupted by Sues sudden wailing. They froze for a second, before racing over to the cupboard. Sue wandered into the office, still wailing.

In the darkness of the cupboard, Caroline and Mac were struggling to keep their giggles at bay. Sue plonked herself down behind her desk, sighing dramatically. She glanced up at her computer suddenly realising it was on. Some-one had been in her office. She snarled like a lion, jumping up.

"I'll get you my pretty."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, knocking into what appeared to be a mop hitting Mac in the head.

"Ow!"

Caroline gasped, "Shit! Sorry."

Sue straightened in her seat. "What have we here?" She asked no-one in particular. She walked over to the noise that was coming from her cupboard, waiting for a second before tugging the door open to find Mac standing with his arms wrapped around Caroline, her head resting against his chest.

"Well hello there."


	3. Chapter 3

Guy yawned as he shuffled into work.

"Good morning Dr Secretan." Mac called, himself and Caroline striding towards Guy, hand in hand.

"Morning Ginger nuts. Did you delete the files? Did Sue catch you?"

"No and Yes." Mac responded, glancing at Caroline.

"We couldn't find the complaints file. The Sue came," Caroline told him, "Oh, and I hit Mac in the head with a mop."

Guy nodded approvingly, "Nice one." Mac sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. We hid in her cupboard but then she heard the Mop incident and found us."

Guy grinned, laughing loudly. "What did she do to you?"

"Much to your disappointment," Mac smiled, "Caroline used the mop to ward her off and we escaped unharmed."

"Shame."

"Of course." Mac agreed, turning to face Caroline. "Right, I'm off to surgery." He leaned forward to gently kiss her cheek before walking off down the corridor.

Martin staggered over to Guy and Caroline, his face hidden by his helmet that was balancing on top of the stack of books he held. Caroline smiled at Martins attempts to carry everything into work.

"Martin?"

"Yup?"

"Want some help with them?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, can you take some of the books?"

"Sure." Guy took half the books off of Martin, placing the helmet back onto Martins now smaller pile. He strolled off a few paces before dropping all the books. He span round to face them.

"Opps. Sorry Fartin. Got to go, have fun without me." He smirked.

"Guy! You can't do that!" Caroline protested. She gathered up the books, carrying them for Martin down to the locker room.

Martin shoved the last of the books into his locker, walking back to sit with Caroline who was reading a magazine. He shifted awkwardly, trying to think of a way to bring up the rumour.

"So… you and Mac, eh?"

Caroline looked up at him questionably, "Yes… What about us?"

"Oh you know, just, stuff."

"Martin! What stuff?"

"The stuff about Mac."

"Stop playing games with me Martin. What's going on."

"The thing is… there's this rumour. About Mac. And Emily. I thought I should tell you."

"What about Mac and Emily?"

"I've heard stuff. Like, bad stuff."

"What bad stuff Martin." Caroline shifted nervously in her seat, her magazine cast to the side.

"Urm… Mac maybe, slightly, quite possibly cheating on you."

Caroline froze, unable to speak.

"Er, sorry, I er…" He desperately tried to think of an excuse to leave, "OH I think I heard Boyce, I'll er, see you, like, later. Sorry." He stammered, quickly getting up to vanish through the corridors.

Caroline hovered outside the theatre, waiting for Mac to appear. As soon as she caught sight of him she grabbed his arm, yanking him into a corner, she jabbed a finger at him,

"Woah, whats all this in aid of?" Mac asked, taken by surprise.

"You. Emily. Rumour. Talk." Caroline snapped.

"Ahh, I was meaning to tell you about that…" Mac started to explain

"Meaning? Meaning to tell me? You're saying you knew about it? If you didn't tell me then I can only assume it must be true!"

"Caroline, calm down I can explain."

"Explain? What is there to explain? It's a simple yes or no question! How could you Mac? After everything we've been through things were finally going right, and now this."

"I know, I know, just wait, it's just…"  
"No Mac, I don't even want to hear it." Caroline barely whispered, walking off, the tears running down her cheeks.

Mac stands there, watching her leave, not quite knowing why he isn't calling after her. He brushed his eyes with his sleeve, wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline sat on the stairs, her head in her hands sobbing quietly. Boyce stopped in his tracks as he spotted Caroline.

"Oh bugger." He muttered to himself, walking over to Caroline. He sat down next to her, sighing.

"You've heard then."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. The whole hospital knows."

"Great. Things were going so well Boyce! I don't understand why he'd do that. Guy yeah, but not Mac. He wouldn't do that."

"You're telling me you actually believe this?"

Caroline looked up, confused. "I don't know, maybe. The thing is, he didn't deny it when I asked, and he didn't even bother to tell me even though he knew about it."

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline. Mac's a good bloke. He's the most honest, loyal man I've ever had the honour to know. He loves you, more than you realise. He would, never, ever betray you like that."

"Yeah, but, why didn't he deny it?"

"That's one thing I don't know, but I bet it's a bloody good reason. Just listen to him. Trust me." Boyce smiles encouragingly, getting up off the stairs, holding out his hand.

"Go on. Go find him." Caroline smiles weakly, taking his hand, pulling herself up.

Mac paced around the locker room, angrily arguing with himself.

_You should have told her before. You should have told her when you first heard. Sue White and her fucking rumours. So what if she had ruined your plans, it would have been better that this shit. You should have told her, told her everything. _

_You're such an idiot._

Mac punched the locker with fury, sinking down into the corner, holding his head in his hands, swearing under his breath. Mac couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They streamed down his face as he wept silently.

Caroline paused at the sight of Mac crying in the corner of the locker room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Mac looked up, the tears still flowing down his cheeks. "N..No. No. Wait, just… listen. Please?" He stammered, clambering up from the floor.

Caroline stayed silent, watching him, waiting for his explanation, not quite sure what to expect.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you. It was stupid, and foolish, and I was wrong. My plans, Sue, she would ruin them. I didn't think the rumour would get that big, I never thought she'd even spread something that serious. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I don't want to ever be without you. After everything we've been through, I don't ever want to see you hurt again. Things have always gone wrong for us, but they've always resolved themselves, one-way or another. I would never intentionally hurt you, and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I did hurt you. It killed me to think that I was so close to losing you. I can promise you with all my heart that that rumour is not true. I love you Caroline Todd."

Caroline stood, speechless at Mac's outburst. She walked towards him; any doubts about his loyalty had vanished. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

She broke away, smirking, "You're still a bastard for not telling me."

Mac laughed, "I know."

Guy dumped his tray onto the table, interrupting conversation between Mac, Martin and Boyce.

"Alright mate?" Boyce asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No I'm fucking not." Guy growled, dragging the chair back.

"What's wrong now my curly friend?" Mac questioned.

"You, you twat."

"Right, and what exactly have I done this time?"

"You ruined my bloody chances didn't you!"

"Chances? I didn't know you had chances. I'm guessing your talking about Caroline here."

"Well, I could have if you hadn't made her forgive you!"

"I didn't make her do anything. It was her choice."

"You know I like her."

"No, you only want to sleep with her, just like every other woman in the world."

"Well, well… Shut up you bastard!"

"At least I actually have feelings for her, you ignorant prick."

"Well she'll be married soon anyway, so you defiantly won't have a chance." Martin interrupted.

"Martin!" exclaimed Boyce.

"What?" Guy hissed, glaring at Mac.

Just as Mac got up to walk away Guy grabbed him, landing a punch in the ribs.

"Fuck! What was that for?"

"For stealing her" Guy shouted as he stormed out of the canteen.

"Shit, I think he broke my rib"

"Bloody hell, lets get you to Radiology" Boyce instructed.


	5. Chapter 5

Alan chuckled as he examined the x-rays

"Well you've defiantly broken a rib, however…"

"What?" Mac asked slightly concerned.

"There's nothing I can do about it!"

"Of course you can't; I mean you're only a radiologist"

"I'll think you'll find I'm a Consultant Radiologist"

"And I'll think you'll find that I'm going now"

"Yes well you shouldn't have been so carless in the first place"

"Yeah sure" Mac shouted as he strode off down the corridor.

"He's such a wanker" Caroline muttered angrily as she wrapped the last of the tape around Mac's ribs. She pressed her lips briefly against his, smiling gently, "All done."

"He's jealous, and with good reason."

"I don't know why you're fighting over me in the first place."

"Do I really have to explain?"

"I guess not. So what pissed him off?"

"Oh, something about me ruining his chances."  
"Chances? He never really had a chance. You were always the one for me." Caroline smiled. Mac grinned,

"Just ignore him. He's an idiot."

"Good point. I forgot to ask, what are these plans of yours?"

"You find out soon enough." Mac commented, hopping off of the hospital bed.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Of course, I'll pick you up at 8."

"Oh, going out are we?"

Mac smiled. "Yes, no-where special though."

"I don't care where it is. So long as I'm with you. What about our shifts?"

"I sorted it with Sue; I'll see you at 8." Mac grinned happily as he strolled off to theatre.

Boyce spotted Guy in the corridor, approaching him; he smacked Guy over the head.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Boyce practically bellowed.

"He's going to marry her Boyce. He's going to marry the woman I love."

"You don't really love her do you? You just want to get at Mac. You do know you broke his rib?"

"Yeah well he deserved it."

"How did he deserve it? You're in the wrong."

"No he's in the wrong."

"How? Stop being so childish and get over yourself. Caroline loves him and he loves Caroline. Why can't you just leave them alone? They've been through enough shit, most of which was caused by you."

Guy frowned, opening his mouth to say the comeback he couldn't think of. He knew he was just jealous, being stupid and childish, but he couldn't shake the feeling or the thought of the one night with Caroline when things had happened…


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline stared down at the white stick in her hands, the result sending chills down her spine. 4 weeks. 4 whole weeks. She hadn't even noticed, what with so much going on at the hospital and her complicated relationship with Mac. It couldn't be his. It just couldn't, but deep down she knew it was. She was pregnant with Guy's child.

Caroline jumped at the roar of Macs motorbike, shaking slightly. She heard the knock on her door. She couldn't tell him. Not until she was certain it was Guys. Slowly walking down the stairs, she pulled open the door to reveal her loving boyfriend.

"Mac. Hi."

"Hello Caroline. You alright? You look stressed." Mac asked, frowning in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Caroline lied.

"We don't have to go out. I can easily cancel and we can stay here."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Caroline its fine. Come on, let me in." Mac smiled, stepping into the hall. Caroline, sick with thought, closed the door behind him. Should she tell him? He deserves to know. Doesn't he? But what if it is Guys? It would ruin them. Again.

"Caroline? Do you plan on standing by the door all night?" Mac called from the kitchen, taking out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Caroline shook her head, this would have to wait. She wanted to enjoy tonight. Mac had booked the time off for them to be alone together for once, without Guy to interrupt them.

"No, just coming." She responded, walking slowly into the living room where Mac stood, two glasses of wine in hand. He smiled, nodding to the sofa.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out her glass. She nodded back, taking the glass, sipping the soothing liquid. Mac sat down on the sofa, switching the TV on as he went. He placed his glass on the side table, holding out one arm, gesturing for her to sit with him. She obeyed, placing her glass next to his, curling up against his side. She shivered as his hand gently ran along her waist, pulling her tighter to him.

"Caroline?" Mac whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She tilted her head to face him, planting a kiss along his jaw line. Mac smiled, hugging her closer. They sat like that for a while. Just enjoying being in each others arms. But both their hearts hammered nervously inside their chests, both for very different reasons.

"Mac?" "Caroline?" They both asked, breaking the silence at the same time.

"You first." Caroline commanded. Mac swallowed nervously.

"Okay. Caroline. I love you. I really, really do. After all the shit we've been through, I want to do this while things are going right. It's been on my mind for a while now, and I know in my heart there's never really going to be the perfect moment but I don't care. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you.

Caroline Todd,

Will you marry me?"


End file.
